


Heart Burn

by sequoiastars



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Car Accidents, Cheating, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Suicide Attempt, im sorry for this, iwaoi - Freeform, iwaoi angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:26:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26054170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sequoiastars/pseuds/sequoiastars
Summary: Oikawa catches Iwaizumi kissing a girl in the gym.tw: suicide attempt
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 9
Kudos: 111





	Heart Burn

**Author's Note:**

> My fanfics have gotten shorter and shorter haha. I'm trying to gain back my inspiration. Anyways, enjoy the angst :D 
> 
> \- sequoiastars

What are you doing?

The volleyball formerly held in his hands hit the wooden floor. The gym was holding its breath, radiating silence only broken by the slight bouncing of the ball. Oikawa muffled a scream that had managed to escape his mouth. He felt his vision slowly blur as tears uncontrollably started to glide off his cheek. He didn't want to accept what he was seeing, but for some reason, he couldn't look away. Staring in agony, Oikawa's heart raced faster than it had during the most stressful volley matches.

Who is she?

Oikawa watched as his volleyball slowly rolled across the gym floor, eventually being stopped as it hit a shoe. Iwaizumi flinched pulled away from the kiss he had been in and glared down at the ball. He raised his head and brought his glance up to where Oikawa stood sobbing by the front doors. He pushed away the girl next to him and started walking towards Oikawa. His expression was cold, Oikawa felt petrified just from the look of his face. He continued to cry in disbelief until Iwaizumi was in front of him.

"How could you?" Oikawa blurted in between bawls.

Iwaizumi scowled disapprovingly.

“I thought.. I thought you loved me.” Oikawa muttered.

“I thought you knew it was just a fling,” Iwaizumi chided, “There’s absolutely nothing between us.” 

Oikawa froze. Once he realized how unwanted he was in the situation, he ran. He wasn’t sure where to run, but he kept running until he was outside the school. He couldn’t go home, at least, not the home that he knew before. Without Iwaizumi, his house wouldn’t feel like home anymore. 

It was dark outside. The street lights were blurred in Oikawa’s eyesight from all the tears. No matter how loud he cried, it felt silent. Nothing but empty silence. Nobody was out tonight, not a single car passed. All this did was remind Oikawa that he was alone. He was alone now and he’d be alone forever.

He didn’t stop running. No matter how much it hurt or how much his legs wanted to give out, he kept running. His whole body resembled jelly, feeling soft while shaking unstoppably. The physical pain he was feeling couldn’t compare at all to the heartbreak he was feeling. Still crying, he turned onto the highway.

Oikawa felt suffocated. There was plenty of air around him but he couldn’t breathe. It was like he was being pulled underwater and he couldn’t fight against the tide. He was thrashing around, kicking and trying to grab the water. The worst part was, Iwaizumi was back on the shore. Oikawa tried to call out to him, but he was too far under the water. 

Iwaizumi was his best friend.

His love.

His life.

So once Iwaizumi was out of reach now, Oikawa’s life had no purpose.

Beep. Beep.

Oikawa opened his eyes and pushed himself up with a gasp for air, only to be held back by multiple wires that pulled him back down. He blinked twice, trying to focus his eyes. Once he could clearly see a hospital room, he rubbed his eyes, desperately trying to wake up from this dream. He realized that he wasn’t dreaming when he raised his arm that led to sharp pain being released throughout his body.

What happened?

Pain flowed throughout his body, but this was a different pain. This was the type of pain that could chew at you from the inside with no way to stop it. The pain only worsened as Oikawa’s memory from last night started coming back to him. 

The images had flooded his mind. The bright headlights of the cars and the frantic honking coming from all around him. There was shouting and screaming and the sound of cars attempting to instantly hit the breaks. After that, there was only black. 

Oikawa closed his eyes, attempting to grasp what he had done. He was pulled out of reality when the door to his hospital room was suddenly pushed open. Oikawa’s heart fluttered as soon as he saw Iwaizumi running into his room. Maybe he wasn’t that out of reach. Maybe Iwaizumi was here to help pull him out of the water.

“Iwaizumi!” Oikawa called out with hope.

He could’ve never prepared for what happened next. He felt Iwaizumi’s cold palm being slammed against his cheek.

“How stupid could you be?” Iwaizumi raged.

Oikawa raised his hand to the red mark on his cheek. The slap mark still burned, but why did his heart hurt so much more?


End file.
